Baby Bella
by shopping-pixie
Summary: Edward was out hunting, and he heard a baby crying. That baby was Bella. Bella and Edward are very close in this story. Also Edward is very protective of Bella. Watch as Bella goes through her teen years...with protective Edward. Uh oh. vamp. canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

"Emmett stop showing off. No one cares that you can take down 2 bears at the same time"

"Aww! Eddie you jealous?"

"Don't call me Eddie." I growled

Suddenly I heard....crying? Like a baby cry.

"Hey Emmett do your hear that?"

"Ya...where is it coming from?"

"I think its coming from behind those trees over there." I said while pointing to the trees that were about 3 miles east of us.

We took off running to the trees.

We got there in a matter of 3 seconds.

Emmett and I split up.

I walked for about fifteen minutes till I finally found where the crying was coming from.

I looked down into the biggest brown doe eyes I have ever seen.

I bent down and picked up this precious little thing.

This baby was so cute. I'm guessing this baby is a girl because she is wrapped in a pink blanket.

Something in the corner of the blanket caught my eye. In elegant writing it said Bella. Bella That was such a beautiful name. It fit this little angel perfectly.

Bella had the cutest button nose and rosy cheeks. She was so gorgeous.

"Yo! Ed did you find what ever was making that crying sound!" Emmett yelled so loud the trees shock a little.

Bella started to cry again.

Stupid Emmett.

I pulled Bella close to my chest and shushed her.

Emmett came into view and all I did was glare.

"Oh sorry" he said quietly thank god.

"Its ok Bella. Shhh it's ok. Your safe"

She stopped crying but was still whimpering.

"We should probably go back to the house so Carlisle can look at her and make sure she id healthy."

Emmett just nodded.

As we walked back to the house Bella fell asleep.

When we finally got back to the house, I had no doubt that Alice would be there waiting for us.

"Aww! She is so cute let me hold her." She squealed

"Shhh! Alice she is sleeping." I hissed

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Come on lets take her into Carlisle."

We all walked to Carlisle's study. Once we got there I knocked on his door before entering.

Inside Carlisle's study was Esme, his wife and my mother, and Carlisle. Esme was reading a fashion magazine in the chair in the corner and Carlisle was reading a an encyclopedia.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?" He said not looking up from his book.

"Um..i kinda found a baby and would like to keep her."

Now he looked up and so did Esme.

"Aww! She is so Adorable! Look at those big brown eye's." Esme said

I looked down at Bella and realized she had woken.

"Edward...Where did you find her."

Carlisle got up from his chair and came over to look at  
Bella.

"I found her crying in the forest Carlisle"

"Oh Edward can I hold her please." Asked Esme

"Sure." I said handing her over to Esme

"Bella looked up into Esme's eyes and then started to cry. It broke Esme's heart.

"Here Esme let me have her." Esme nodded sadly and handed her over to me.

Once Bella was in my arms she stopped crying.

"looks like Bella as taken a liking to you Edward."

"I guess so Esme."

"Edward I need to change her into a cuter outfit and give her a bath. So giver her to me please." Alice said holding out her hands to take my Bella away from me. _Wait did I just say my Bella? Bella isn't mine_

"_Not yet Edward but she will be." Alice thought_

What is she talking about? Ill have to ask her later.

I gave Bella to Alice. Then Alice ran upstairs to give Bella a bath and to get Bella in some clothes.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and me were watching tv when Alice came back down with Bella.

I almost laughed when I saw what Alice had dressed Bella in. It was a pink onesie that said I heart my Auntie.(Pic on profile)

Alice would so put that on her.

"Alright Edward she is clean and dressed in the cutest outfit money can buy. Now you have to feed her."

Alice handed me Bella and a bottle.

"Now I'm going back upstairs to decorate her nursery. Esme would you like to help me, rose is already up there painting."

"Sure dear, but when did Rose, and Jasper get back." Esme said while getting up to help Alice with the nursery.

"They got back about 15 minutes ago. Jasper is in our room listening to music and reading his civil war book." She said while rolling her eyes.

Alice never got why Jasper loved to read about the civil war but she loved him anyway.

I fed Bella her bottle and then burped her.

She fell asleep in my arms after her bottle.

Alice came down after 2 hours and told everyone to come upstairs and look at the nursery.

When I got upstairs I was so amazed at what a good job they did on the nursery. It was perfect.(Pic on profile)

I gently put Bella in her crib since she was still sleeping.

I told Rose to come over and watch her for a second so I could talk to Alice.

To my surprise she was happy to watch Bella. Well Rose always did want kids.

Alice was already out in the hallway so we could talk about what happened earlier.

"Alice what did you mean by Bella will be mine."

"Edward I had a vision that Bella is your mate. You finally found a mate Edward even if she is a baby."

I was stunned Bella was my mate. Well I did love her but was it lover kind of love or family kind of love?

"Edward you will realize that you love her, in fact I think you already did realize it.

With a smile on my face I went back into Bella nursery and told Rose that we should leave so Bella can sleep.

I reached into the crib once Rose was gone and touched Bella's Cheek. It was so soft and warm."

"I love you my Bella" I whispered

I then reached down and kissed her forehead and reluctantly went over to her nursery door and turned the light off and closed the door as quietly as I could.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch with everyone else to watch tv, but all I could think about was Bella. My Bella. Little baby Bella, who is so tiny now but will grow up to be my mate. Unbelievable.

**Here's the first chapter of my new story. Pleze review and pleze be nice this is only my second story. I really hope you like it:)**

**-F**


	2. I'm Screwed

**Thanks so much for all the good reviews:) SM owns everything**

**So lets get reading shall we...**

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that it's been two years since I found Bella.

Since then I began to see that I really did love Bella as my mate.

Right now Alice and Bella were in the living room playing.

Alice was wearing a purple flowing top with skinny jeans and white heels. She, also had on a panda necklace, purple bead bracelets, and a purple beret on.(Pic on Profile)

Bella was wearing a pink GAP sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. She had a graphic tank under her sweatshirt.(pic on profile)

She had leopard converse with pink laces on.(pic on profile)

Alice and her were playing with a teddy bear I got her when she turned to. Her and that teddy bear were now inseparable.(pic on profile)

I could see her charm bracelet dangling from her tiny wrist.(pic on profile) Alice had gotten her that for her on her first birthday and now Bella will never take it off.

"Hey Bella" I said sitting down next to Alice on the living room floor.

"Hi Edwar.." She tried to get the D out but she couldn't and now she is getting frustrated.

"Bella it's okay you don't have to say the D." I assured her.

"But I want to, I can never say that letter." She said with a frown on her face.

"In time you'll be able to say the D"

"Okay" She said with a yawn.

"Come on Bella time for a nap."

I picked her up, she laid her little head on my shoulder as I walked up the stairs to her room.

When I got to her room she was already asleep so I gently laid her in her crib.

I kissed her forehead, then I closed her door and walked back down stairs to see Alice grabbing her new white purse on the couch and her car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping with Rose"

"of course"

Then she disappeared out the door.

I plopped down onto the couch and watched TV till Bella woke up.

4 Years later-Bella is now 6

"Come on girls I want to go trick-or-treating" Yelled Emmett.

"Emmett your not going to going to get candy this is just for Bella" Yelled back Rose.

"I'm not talking about the candy, I'm talking about tricking people." Emmett yelled back, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Rose didn't yell anything back but I could hear in her mind that she wanted to but Alice assured her it wasn't worth it.

It was Halloween and Bella has been talking for months that she wants to get a lots of candy. She also bugged all of us to dress up with her, and Alice wanted us to dress up too. So Alice picked out our costumes.'

I am dressed as a football player.

Emmett as a biker.

Jasper as hugh hefner.

We don't know what the girls are dressed as.

As soon I thought that Alice came down stairs in a mini black leather skirt, with a white fluffy bunny tail on the back. Not that I was looking there. Her top had zebra print on it and pushed her chest up. She had on black heels and and had a belly button ring in with the playboy bunny symbol on it, and had the playboy bunny symbol in diamonds on her cheek.

So I took by best guess to say that she was a playboy bunny, that kinda explains why she dressed jasper up as Hugh Hefner.

Next Rose came down and she had a tight orange leather belly shirt with black skinny jeans. She had black glasses on top of her head and a black choker around her neck. Her shoes were black heels.

She went over to Emmett.

So far we all matched so I took another guess to say that Bella was dressed as a cheerleader.

And that she was. A very cute one in fact.

She had a pink and white cheerleader outfit on with white sneakers. Her pom-pom matched her outfit, they were white and pink too.

She looked so darn cute.

"Hey Edward" She can finally say the d. "We match! Isn't that awesome!"

"Yup" I said popping the "P." She loves it when I pop my P's. "It sure does"

"Can we go out trick-or-treating now?"

"Of course we can Bella"

"Wait!...Where's momma(Esme) and papa(Carlisle)?"

"Sweety, they went on a date"

"Oh...okay. So lets go!"

She out the door and we all followed suit after her.

I love her so much, I just hope she'll feel the same when she's older.

**7 years later-Bella is now like 16**

**Bella POV**

"Alice I need a dress for the dance tomorrow night!" I yelled knowing they would all hear me.

I found out they were vampires 2 years ago, and I wasn't that surprised.

Mama and papa moved out last year because they wanted some alone time. They always come and visit though so I didn't have problem with it as long as they visited 3 times a week. Plus they babysat me when Rose, Emmett, Alice, jasper, and Edward went out.

"Sigh" My Edward. I've been calling him that every since I was 6. Its a good thing he can't read my mind.

Alice then comes dancing down like the pixie she is.

"Oh Bella I already bought you a couple dress, in fact I bought you five dresses, to try on. So lets get started, Aunt Rose is already up there." She grabbed my arm and hauled me upstairs to her bedroom.

Aunt Rose was already sitting on the bed.

Alice pushed me into her bathroom and Aunt Rose handed me the dresses I was supposed to try on.

Once I was inside the bathroom I looked down at the dresses.

I still can't believe they thought I was actually going out to a dance tomorrow night. They are so stupid.

I looked at all the dresses. The first on had a black flowing top with a gold skirt attached.(Pic on profile) The second one was a gray dress with a flowy type frill at the top and along the back. On the left shoulder there were three gold hoops connecting the trap to the dress.

Those aren't really my style so I toss them over near the shower.

The third dress is a brown off the shoulder mini dress. It was kinda cute, but not sexy enough for the Gali Rota.

That's the hottest club in Forks. I'm so glad that Mike can get all of us fake idea's.

I threw the third dress with the others.

The fourth one was not going to work it was long and black. It had a design that was diagonal around the waist.

I threw that one with the other too.

The fifth one I almost fell over with. It was just right. It was tight, black and red strapless sequin dress.

I found the perfect dress for tomorrow.

**Next day Bella is getting ready for her "Dance"**

"Alice, I'm leaving now."

"Ok Bella have fun."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my jacket from my room(Pic on profile) and ran down stairs, but I had to stop because everyone was in the room, including Edward. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward would probably kill me if they saw me in this.

I put my coat on it and tied the tie in the front hard.

I casually, or at least tried to walk casually.  
Emmett always said I wasn't a good actress.

"Bye guys" I said in bored tone.

They all said bye.

I smiles to myself I was almost at the garage where my car was.

"Bella! Hold it right there!" Edward yelled

"Oh shit!" I ran to my car.

I thought I could make it, I probably could have but Emmett had to be there.

Jasper was blocking the garage door and Carlisle the window.

Edward came over to me, and stopped directly in front of me.

"Show me your dress Bella" His voice could cut steel.

"Oh Edward leave her alone, she looks fine. Alice and I picked it out our selves."

Edward looked at me with a waring glance. It pretty much said, "That dress better be or else"

I then casually walked over to my car where Emmett was holding my car door open for me and giving me the same look Edward was.

I closed my car door, started the engine and gunned it.

I flew out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

I felt safe once I was on the freeway.

I felt my phone buzz and when I looked at who it was I almost squealed.

"Hey Mike! Please tell me you got the fake id's."

"Yup" He said popping p. "My brother printed them out this morning"

"Okay cool, I'm about 3 minutes away from the club."

"Okay everyone else is already here. Why are you so late anyway?"

"My family, and by family I mean my brothers and dad, wanted see the dress I had on to make sure it was decent."

"Is your dress decent?" He asked a little depressed.

"Hell no! Were going to a club not a church."

"Okay, I'm here just let me park and I'll meet you guys out front okay?"

"That's cool, bye"

"Bye"

I shut my phone and pulled into a parking spot.

I shut off the car then checked my purse to make sure I had everything.

Yup I did.

I got out of my car, making sure to lock it, then ran across the street to the others so we could go party.

"Hey Jess!" "Hey Bella!" We hugged and then kissed each others cheek. That's a thing we've always done. Since we were five since we saw our parents do it all the time.

Jessica had long brown slightly curly hair and parted in the middle. She had on a black, pink and white zebra strapless dress.(All dress and shoes pics on profile) She also had on black strappy heels. She likes Mike, but Mike kinds liked Jessica and me. So it was a tough time for Jessica.

Mike had surfer like blonde hair and had on Dark washed jeans, in fact all the guys had dark washed jeans on. Mike was wearing a white dress shirt.

Three buttins were open at the top and he wore back chucks. I must admit he looked good tonight.

Next I saw Lauren. Lauren and me never really got along, but she did look pretty tonight.

She had short bleach blond hair and was wearing dress that had pink, green, purple, red, and white like splattered on it. She had pink heels on with that.

Tyler had long brown hair that had a wind swept look. Tyler is Lauren's boyfriend, and one of my best guys friends, was wearing a red dress shirt just like Mike and had the same three buttons open at the top.

Tyler was also wearing red chucks.

Next I saw Alyianna. We hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

Alyianna and me go way way back.

Alyianna had long black hair and had her nose and upper lip pierced.

She was wearing a black and purple watercolor flowing mini dress. She looks so cute in it!

She had on white heels on.

She was dating Chris.

Chris had short brown hair and was wearing a dark purple shirt. The same color as her heels. He had that, boy next store look to him.

Him and Alyianna have been dating since six grade, so about three to four years.

Chris and I were best friends, still are. I got Chris and Alyianna together.

I saw Zoey then. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

We hugged.

I got a good looked at her dress then, and she looked magnificent.

She was wearing a gray halter dress that had a belt around the waist. Under the belt the dress started to ruffle.

She had gray heels on.

She's in the no boyfriend club with me. Although everyone knows she likes Adam.

Adam likes her too.

So why don't they get together? I don't know.

Adam had short short blonde hair. His face looked young, like fifth grader young. His shirt color matched Alyianna's shoes.

He was still cute though.

Then last but not least Cali.

Cali had shoulder length red hair.

Cali's dress that was white with pink, purple, and yellow spotted. She had yellow heels so match.

"All you girls look so hot!"

"Thanks Bella" They said in union.

We all headed in the club, but not before e showed our fake Id's to the guy at the entrance.

I went straight to the bar and ordered a strawberry margarita.

I heard a wolf whistle and turned around.

Standing in front of me was the hottest guy I've ever seen.

He had blonde hair and was wearing a black and white striped shirt with dark washed skinny jeans on.

"Hey"

"Hhh-hi" I can't believe I just stuttered that is so embarrassing.

"Can I buy you a shot?"

I was just about to answer when some else answered for me.

"No you can't because she is coming home with us right now."

I know that voice, and I was so screwed.


	3. The New Bella has Arrived

**Hope you like the chapter SM owns everything, I own nothing**

**So lets get reading...**

_Previously on Baby Bella..._

"_Can I buy you a shot?"_

_I was just about to answer when some else answered for me._

"_No you can't because she is coming home with us."_

_I knew that voice and I was so screwed._

I was frozen, couldn't move.

I slowly turned around only to be face with Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

I must say, even though Edward is extremely pissed he looked kinda hot.

"Isabella were going now" I looked at Emmett, was he serious. There was no way I was going to let him tell me what to do.

"Uh..no I'm not. You can't tell me what to do. So you can go find girls to dance with or leave because I'm not leaving till I say so." I put a lot of attitude in that speech.

Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward and raised and eyebrow.

Edward then nodded his head.

Next thing I knew I was looking at Emmett's ass upside down.

"Emmett! Let me down! Now!" I was livid.

"No can do Bella. Were taking you home whether you like it or not." I was beyond pissed now I was furious.

I started to kick and punch Emmett, even though it wouldn't do any good since there vampires and super strong and invisible.

When we got to the car Emmett put me down to open the car door. That was a mistake because as soon as he turned his back on me to open the car door I ran like a bat out of hell.

I didn't get far though because Edward had to run after me and catch me. Stupid vampire!

Edward put me over his shoulder just like Emmett, and put me in the back of the car with Jasper.

I must have fallen asleep thanks to Jasper, because next thing I knew was I was in my bedroom.

I got up and changed into my light purple/ blue-ish pajama pants. Well really shorts, but still.

Then I put on my dark blue tank top.(Pj's on profile)

I walked out onto my balcony and stared at the gorgeous waterfall.

I heard my door open, but I didn't look to see who it was. Mostly because if it was Emmett, Jasper or even worse Edward.

I couldn't face the disappointment in his eye's. It would hurt to much.

"Bella, we need to talk" Well thanks a lot god you gave me the worst of all three...Edward.

I sighed and slowly turned around.

"Look Bella, I know your growing up and I respect that. I mean this was worse then when you were thirteen and came home with blue highlights in your hair.

I laughed to myself because he was being serious.

I can recall that day like it was yesterday.

"_Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett I'm home!" I was in such a good mood because today Jessica's mom took Jessica and me to pink highlights, but at the last minute I chose to get blue._

"_Were all in the living room Bella"_

"_Ok"_

_I took a deep breath and walked in the living room._

_I heard two gasps and 3 growls._

"_Bella what did you do to your hair" Alice and Rose shrieked at the same time._

"_Isn't it awesome! Jessica got pink and I got blue. It's amazing right?"_

"_NO!" They all shouted_

"_Bella how could you think this is all right. You never even asked our permission"_

"_So?"_

"_That's it Bella! Your grounded for two weeks."_

"_Emmie!...h-h-how could you s-s-say that-t-t"_

_I was full out sobbing on the floor now, I wasn't really upset I just knew how to work them. _

_Plus I'm a really good at acting._

"_Aww! Bella please don't cry your not grounded. Come here." Emmett scoped me up in his arms._

"_I'm sorry Emmett I won't do anything like this again" I gave him my famous puppy dog pout and he was putty in my hands._

"_Come on guys just give Bella a warning._

_Everyone grumbled a fine._

"_Thanks guys! I'm going upstairs to do my homework now."_

_I skipped upstairs with an evil smirk on my face._

I loved my highlights but they made me get them taken out.

"Bella I'm sorry but we all agreed that for your punishment is that your...grounded for two weeks"

"What!" I was beyond pissed!

"You heard me Bella. You are to only go to school and then come straight home. That's final."

"But Edward! I have a meeting for cheer leading and then a game tomorrow, that I have to cheer at. Please let me go!"

He sighed.

"Ok but after the game your coming straight home."

"Yay! Thank you Edward I love you"

Something clicked in my mind when I said that. I had to ask myself did I like Edward in a brotherly way like Emmett and Jasper? Or in a lover kind of way?

I looked up at Edward and I thought I noticed something dark but yet light in them, if you know what I mean.

Like he was looking at me with lust but yet with love.

No...no there was no way he loved me more then a sister.

I put that thought in the back of my mind.

"Goodnight Edward"

"Night Bella" He said smiling.

He walked over to the door and said "Sleep tight" before closing the door softly.

I sighed and got into bed.

Once I had my head on my pillow I just remembered what the cheerleader's uniforms looked like and Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle wouldn't be happy.

Oh well I think starting tomorrow I'm gonna start dressing the way I want to not the way they want me too.

I'm my own person.

Watch out the new improved, sexier, and hotter Bella has arrived.

**Uh-oh what could Bella have planned to wear tomorrow to school.**

**And those cheer leading uniforms how skimpy can they be.**

**Review and you'll find out what Bella has in store for the Cullen's**

**-F**


	4. I Spoke To Soon

Hey sorry if u already read this chapter, but there was a problem and some people didnt, so hoping it works this time(crossing fingers)

**Ok don't be mad at me my readers, I know I haven't updated and that is because my computer crashed. I had to send it off to get fixed****, but now it all better**

**P.s. They don't live in Forks..yet.**

**So anyway lets get reading…..**

"_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a"_

I groaned, reaching over to my alarm clock and hitting the snooze button.

I looked at the alarm clock, groaned again and rolled over on my back. I looked at the ceiling for, I don't know how long.

I finally got up at 5:30 to get ready for school.

There was a note on my closet door from Alice, and it read,

Bella,

We all went hunting this morning. We trust that you can get to school on your own.

See you at school.

Love ya,

Alice and the Family!

P.s. I will be watching you

Ok so let me get work on this hair.

I decided to straighten my hair today.

After I straightened my hair, I had to decide, quickly, what I was going to wear.

I decided on a blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, with rips all over it. Then I put on a black sexy lace tights. I decided on jean short shorts and dark blue peep toe stilleto's.

I put on my silver choker and black ball ring.

I checked my cell and to my relief there were no text messages or missed calls from anyone especially Edward.

Then I grabbed my keys off the nightstand and then grabbed my purse on my way out the door.

I jumped in my car and road off the school.

I knew in the back of my head that this was going to be a very interesting day.

**Now at school**

I parked in my usual spot and went over to see my friends.

"Hey Girls!"

"Hey Bell!" They said in union.

"Wow Bella….never thought that they would let you out of the house dressed like that" Aly said.

"I kinda snuck out"

"Awesome girl!"

"Ya I know right"

"Hey! Whats up girlfriends" Cali said.

"Nothing much" Aly and I said in union.

Cali nodded her head.

"Ok..so what do you think of my outfit? Bella? Cali?

Aly had on a one-shoulder, like me, orange top with a light blue jean skirt.

She had on black and white peep toe stilleto's, orange ball stud earrings, and a beaded bracelet.

"Awesome girl"

"Totally Awesome Aly"

"What about me girls?" Cali twirled for us.

Cali had on a pink and black baby doll top with dark washed skinny jeans.

She had on black sling-backs and a black choker.

Her earrings and ring matched.

"Three words…Gor-ge-ous."

We all laughed at that comment.

Which then invited over all the other girls.

Jessica had on a light green and white tank with skinny jeans, white fashion sandles, and a light green ring.

I have to admit for once, Jessica doesn't look slutty. Unlike me.

Lauren didn't look slutty either. It must be opposite day.

She had on light blue and brown tank top with skinny jeans too.

She had on light brown sandles, light blue bracelet and light blue ring.

Zoey had on a white and blue flowy top with skinny jeans and black peep toe boot heals.

She had on a diamond necklace and dark blue ring.

_Bling!_

We all headed into school for class.

I had classes with all my friends and thank god only one with my family.

_1__st__ period-English: Jessica,and Cali _

_2__nd__ period-Spanish: Cali, Lauren, and Zoey _

_3__rd__ period-Art: Cali, Zoey, and Aly_

_4__th__ period –Gym: Cali_

_5__th__ period –Science: Jessica and Lauren_

_6__th__ period –Math: Zoey_

_7__th__ period –Lunch: Aly, Cali, and Family :p_

_8__th__ period –: Jessica_

_9__th__ period –Flex: Jessica, Lauren, Zoey, Aly, an_

_d Cali_

1st, 2ndand 3rd period past pretty fast.

I was walking to forth period when I bumped into something hard.

My books and papers went everywhere and that made me pissed.

"_Bling_"

Just greet I'm now late too.

I looked up at the person who bumped into me. I was about to tell them off, but when I realized who it was I shut my trap.

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry let me help you with this"

He bent down and started to pick up my books for me.

I bent down to help him then.

"Um..thanks Nick. Well I better get to gym, everyone know how Miss. Mocker gets when your late." God I sound like an idiot.

"Ya, she gets real ugly"

"Ya" God damit! Can I be any more lame.

"Well I better go" I took not even 6 steps before I heard him call my name again.

I turned around and was met by Nick.

"Hey, uh, Bella, would you go to the dance with me after the game tonight"

He blushed when he said that. OMG!

"Ya totally"

"Cool I'll see you tonight at the game and on the Dance floor" He smirked and winked.

"Bye"

I walked away after that with a huge smile on my face.

That smile on my face fell when I remembered that I was late to gym.

I sprinted down the hall until I got to the girls locker room.

I pulled out the fake late slip and got dressed in my Biebers Girl black shorts and pink tank.

I quickly pulled off my blue heels and put on my new pink and black DC sneakers.

Then I grabbed the late slip and put my hair up in my pink clip.

When I finally got to the gym we were running laps.

I handed the late slip to Mrs. Mockers and went to join Cali.

She had the cutest gym outfit on.

She had black shorts with a red and white skull on it.

She wore a white tank top and had the same shoes as me on except black and red.

She also had bright red eyeshadow on. All the guys were looking at us while we ran.

"So Cal. What's going on? Anything new? Date to the dance tonight?"

"Yes! Adam asked me"

I think I just heard angels sing, finally.

"Ok, Cali, like finally you guys are going out together. Omg! I thought I was going to have to intervene."

"What about you? You have a date?"

The smile was back on.

"Omg! Nick asked you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Please Bella" She just pfft me. What the heck? "Everybody knows how you smile when anybody says his name, and that smile was just pretty much advertising that he asked you to the dance."

Wow…am I really that much of an open book.

Still nobody will ever compare to Edward..hold up! Did I just say that, or think that?

Ok, I am never to think that and or say that again. Agreed? Agreed?

Wait! Am I talking to myself? Man! I'm such a loser.

Gym passed quickly after that.

So now the girls and I were heading to cheerleading practice and to pink up our uniforms for the game tonight.

When we got LG1 or our meeting place we all took out seats.

There were about 16 girls on the team.

It was Jessica, Me, Aly, Cali, Lauren, Zoey, Katy, Megan , Lexi , Fiona, Danielle, Cam, Michel, Hannah, Jackie, and Josy.

Once we were all seated our coach, Mrs. Lock, who by the way is the coolest coach ever, started to speak.

"Ok girls, ready to see this years uniforms?"

We all cheered.

Mrs. Lock put a cardboard box on the desk in front of her.

She pulled out this blue, green, purple and yellow skimpy cheerleader top that said Jagulars, our team mascot, and had a paw print over the boob.

Then she pulled out the bottoms, they were the same colors as the top. The bottoms were kinda short but not to short.

"Ok….so how do you like them?"

"Jessica?"

"There purr-fect" We all laughed, even Mrs. Lock at Jessica's comment.

"Bella?"

"Two words for ya, Gor-geous"

"Aly"

"Love it!"

"Cali?"

"Awesome!"

"Lauren"

"Workin it!"

"Zoey"

"Cool!"

"Katy"

"Nice!"

"Megan"

"fabulous!" Lexi and Megan said that in union. They say almost everything together. Y? Maybe its because there twin's but other then that reason, I have no idea.

"Ok, Thanks you Megan…and Lexi. Now, um, Fiona?"

"Rockin it!"

"Danielle"

"Its perfect"

"Cam?"

"Sexy!" Everybody laughed at that comment too.

"Michel?"

"Incredible!"

"Hannah?"

"It's hot!"

"Jakie?"

"It's so skimpy…That's cool!"

Everyone was just about on the floor laughing.

"And last but not least, Josy?"

"Everyone else already took all my adjectives, so I have nothing. God damit!"

That did it everyone was on the floor laughing

"Ok girls we need to move on to practice. So come on lets get to the gym hurry we only have 15 min. and then we have to get dressed for the game."

We all headed to the gym to start practice.

-XOXO-

"Ok girls good practice, now go get changed for the game."

Everyone headed into the girls locker room and changed.

"Wow! Bella you gor your Belly button pierced!"

"Jess. Its not that big a deal"

"Your right Bella, and Btw it looks hot on you."

I went into one of the stalls to change my belly ring.

I put in a silver diamond with the word Angel on it. (Ring B)

"Ok come on girls show time!"

Mrs. Lock yelled into the locker room. We all ran out of the locker room and out the double doors and onto the field.

We did the routine first. (On profile)

After we finished our routine we decided to take a 2 min break.

While on break I thought it was strange that I didn't hear any of my family yelling at me, because of my outfit and I promised them I that I wasn't the stunt girl, oh well maybe there not coming.

We decided to do stunts next, and I was the stunt girl so wish me luck!

(Stunts on Profile. Idk how to describe them)

I was just about to do my fifth stunt when I hear _them._

"Isabella!" followed by 5 growls.

I guess I spoke too soon.

_Oh no I'm in trouble no_

_Help me!_

**There it is the next chapter of Baby Bella! Hope you liked it! Theyou pics are on my blog which you can get to by going to my profile and cheerleading video's are on my profile  
**

**Ok you know what to do, REVIEW! Give me ideas, I'd love to know what your ideas are for this story**

**Please review! **

**Thanks! I luv you all!**

**-F**


	5. An Sorry!

**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update just wanted to let you know I changed my name to shopping-pixie! And also I will be deleting my A/n from both of my storys, except for this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-S.P.**

**P.s**

**This would only happen to me: wed. Aug.4****th**

**Baby Bella: Fri Aug.6****th**


	6. Were Moving!

**Ok guys I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I had to this meeting last night and it like wouldnt end that instructor kept running there mouth...anyway enough about my life lets get reading:)**

**Previously on Baby Bella**

_I was just about to do my fifth stunt when I hear them._

"Isabella!" followed by 5 growls.

I guess I spoke too soon.

_Oh no I'm in trouble no_

_Help me!_

Does anyone know how hard it is to do cheerleading stunts and routines when your vampire family is glaring at you and seeing fear in there eyes everytime I get thrown up in the air.

Well I do, and its so annoying.

We won the game and I cant wait to go to the after game with nick. Right now I was in the girls locker room with the other cheerleaders getting ready.

I was wearing a black halter dress and I had a black headband with some kind of flower design on top on.

My shoes were vary strappy and black. I also had on black bangle on.

I was almost done I just needed to put on my pink lip gloss.

"Alight girls you ready?"

"Yup"

We all headed out of the girls locker room, straight into the gym.

Jessica had on a multi-colored florl dress with purple and pink heels.

She had on a pink necklace and purple bracelt that matched her shoes perfectly.

Aly had on tan lace dress with tan heels.

She had on a tan flower ring, that I lent her, and a gold charm bracelt that I bought her for out 8th friendship anniversry.

She had on something unquic to. She had on fake lashed on. They had gold streaks in them it looked really cool.

Lauren had on a green dress with green wedge heels.

She had a green rong, bracelt and earrings to match too.

Cali had on blue dress with bright blue heels.

She had a blue butterfly necklace on with dark blue eyeshadow.

She also had in a blue hair exstantion.

Zoey had on purple strappless dress with gold heels.

She had on purple earrings, a bracelt, a necklace and nail polish on.

All the girls went off with there men.

Then I spotted nick looking as sexy as ever.

Mmm!

"Hey you look really hot tonight"

"Oh but not as hot as you Bella"

I giggled at that commet.

I then saw my family.

Alice had on a black bumble dress with black heels.

She had on a pearl necklace, earrings and a bracelt too.

Rose had on long red dress with red heels.

She wore a red headband in her hair, red earrings and a red necklace.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were just wearing jeans and a white T.

They wore ties too.

Emmett wore a red one and Jasper and Edward both wore black.

Nick looked to see what I was looking at.

"Hey Bella want to go somewhere."

"Sure"

We walked out of the gym and into Mr. Lazer science class room. Nick and I had his class together.

He locked the door and then turned to face me.

He put his arms around m waist to pull me to him. We started to make out and then next thing I knew was my dress was in a puddle on the floor.

My hands were woven in his hair.

But this didn't feel right, I felt like there wasn't enough hair.

Every thing happened so fast in the next 5 seconds. One second I'm kissing Nick with my dress on floor and most of his shirt unbuttoned, and the next the locked door is kicked in.

Nick and I broke apart.

There in the door way were my very angry brother.

I quickly put my dress on.

Jasper came over and grabbed me by the arm and hauled me out of the classroom and over to there car.

Emmett and Edward were following very close behind. Alice and Rose were already in the car when I got there.

I sat in the back with Alice and Edward.

Emmett drove and Jasper and Rose sat in the front.

When we finally got home we all sat down in the living room because apparently we have something to discuss.

Once we were all seated Alice started to talk.

"Ok Bella, you are getting out of controle. We tried grounding and that didnt work so we going a little more extreme.

I was getting worried now.

Then Edward piped up.

"Bella were moving"

_what!_

**Well there you go and please please review. I love to hear all ur opinions on this chapter!**

**Outfits on blog/ profile.**

**Review! **

**S.P.**

**P.S. Updates:**

**This would only happen tom me: 12th next thursday**

**baby Bella:13th next Friday**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	7. Preface

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this is short but this day has been a hetic mess! Getting stuff ready for vaca tom….very tiring anyway I didn't want to leave you hanging so I thought I would give u a preview of the next chapter which will be officially up September 12th.**

**Anyway lets get reading…**

_**Previously on Baby Bella**_

_"Ok Bella, you are getting out of controle. We tried grounding and that didnt work so we going a little more extreme._

_I was getting worried now._

_Then Edward piped up._

_"Bella were moving"_

_what!_

**BOV:**

_OMG! What! Were moving! This isn't cool!_

"No I won't move!" I realized I had stood up by this point.

Edward got up and got right in my face.

"Yes you are now go pack!"

I could feel tears going down my cheeks. I ran to my room and flopped on my bed, crying my eyes out for hours.

There was a knock at my door at 2:30 in the morning.

I mumbled a come in, and in pranced Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella its time to go you have everything you need?"

Sighing, " Ya, lets just get out of here"

Alice and Rosalie left my room.

I got up and head for the door, taking one more last glance at it, I felt a single tear go down my cheek.

I closed the door and walked down to the garage to get into my car.

We all drove our own cars.(if you want to see cars go to This would only happen to me on my profile and you can find them.)

ITt took us about 3 hours to get to this place called Forks. It's in Washington and it is such a small town.

I think I might actually die here.

We finally made it to our new house.

It looked really awesome from the outside! I actually couldn't wait to see the inside.

You know I think I might like it, but not to much.

**Ok guys there you go! I'm sorry its not the whole chapter but the whole chapter is longer I promise! **

**House pic is on my blog the link to my blog is on my profile.**

**Luv you all! See ya next time!**

**-S.P.**


End file.
